The Journal
by InkStainedHand
Summary: When Amelie Daniels' father is killed she will risk everything to find out why, and to exact her revenge.   PLEASE R&R
1. Chapter 1

The Journal The Journal

The Journal

Contents

Prologue

Chapter 1

Chapter 2

Chapter 3

Chapter 4

Chapter 5

Chapter 6

Prologue

He sliced her throat quickly and cleanly. Like it was meant to be done, not like others had done it before him. She had been an annoyance, she'd suspected him, and anyway, what was one life for the greater aim that was at hand. The door, he heard it click. The other one was back, it was time again. He would just follow her into her room, lock the door and voila. Simple. Besides, guns were a lot quicker than knives, even if he didn't favour them.

Chapter 1

When Mrs Daniels' husband died she didn't know what to do with herself, but she had to stay strong, if not for herself for her daughter. Little Amelie, with hair as golden as wheat and eyes as blue as sapphire the only thing she was allowed to know was that Daddy would never walk through the front door again. Never laugh with her, play with her or have tea parties with her again. Whichever way you put it, it meant the same to a five year old. Daddy would never anything again. Ever. You see, Mr Daniels had been killed by a man who had come looking for something. As far as the police could tell, he had had a single slice in his throat, quick and simple some would say. But it wasn't quick, or simple, the pain caused by his death would never be truly forgotten, his family would never truly recover from the trauma of losing someone that meant so much to them. In his old life he'd had a family, a job, friends, in his knew life he had nothing but a cold hard wooden box to lie in. An eternity in damp darkness, everything lost to himself and he lost to everyone around him, Mr Daniels had lost everything over a single journal.

Mrs Daniels, otherwise known as Trudy, had never know her husband to have such an attachment to a book, he had never had a specifically large aptitude for writing when he was alive, especially when he got such a job that took up so much time. To his wife knowledge he had never written a single sentence, phrase or word about his life or anything that had happened to him, let alone enough to fill all of the pristine paper pages of the leather bound journal he bought at a second hand book store in an old village previously visited by his family on a short holiday so rare to them. '_That goes to show how much even married people tell each other.' _Trudy thought bitterly '_All of those times he had said he loved me-', _She stopped herself. He _had _loved her; he had never kept anything of any importance from her, never lied to her or even held trivial pieces of gossip from her. _'So why,' _She thought _'why did it start when he purchased that book.'_

The fact that Allan Daniels hadn't told his wife about his about the mysterious book still remained a puzzle 16 years later, because, in her mind, nothing interesting_ ever_ came in book form, it simply didn't happen. But that was only her opinion, obviously, because now that she recalled, many men and women alike had seemed interested in the bargain buy Allan had carried with him wherever he went. It had been to work with him, on holiday trips with him and, weirdly enough, it had been taken to bed with him. Until now Mrs Daniels never suspected anything, now she wasn't sure what to believe, after all, she was the gullible one that had always thought of it as a reference book of some kind, nothing more. Now his frequent visits to their local library didn't seen as strange, even if she didn't entirely know what was going on. Trudy Daniels' curiosity ignited, she was going to have to find out what was in that book, what was concealed within its pages, and, why so many people wanted it. Wanted it enough that they were willing to kill.

Mrs Daniels went to bed with that thought lingering within her mind while over in a small village, not too far away, her now 21year old daughter was sitting down to watch TV. Amelie Daniels sat down on her new, and expensive to say the least, sofa, turned on her small television pondering, ironically, the same things as her mother. Her father's death and the elusive journal previously favoured by him.

Amelie hadn't done anything out of the ordinary all day, yet she was thinking about that which she'd promised never to think of again, that fatal moment 16 years ago, that tore away someone she'd cared deeply about. As she remembered it, she thought of the things that had gone on before they had got the news, what they had been doing. It hadn't been a bad day, it had been pretty normal, all things considered, her and her mother had been out shopping, getting ready for her father's upcoming birthday, when they had arrived home they found that someone had been trying to call their home phone. Her mother, not thinking anything of it decided it would be best to unload the car and get sorted before answering their missed messages. Amelie still couldn't forget her scream. Trudy Daniels had wondered off into another room to call back whoever had missed calling them and she had left Amelie to try and wrap one of her father's presents. It was only a short space of time she was out of the room for but every second she was gone Amelie had begun to feel more and more uneasy, she soon knew why. Sprinting into the room where her mother sat hunched on a chair, Amelie Daniels, a curious 5 year old, had known something bad had happened, she had known something was majorly wrong, this was supported by the fact that the phone that Trudy had previously held lay on the floor still connected, there were tears streaming down her face and she was wailing over and over. _'Amelie,' _she had cried _'oh Amelie, how could it be, why did it happen!' _Not knowing exactly what was wrong Amelie started to comfort the distraught woman that was her creator, only to be pulled into a bone-crushing embrace. _'Oh Amelie, its daddy-….Daddy has gone away, he won't be back. Oh I am sorry my dear, so sorry…' _Realising that her father had happened upon some awful fate the scared, insecure, abashed little girl, which sat upon Trudy Daniels' knee, burst into tears.

'_No!' _Amelie chided herself '_I will not relive that moment; I have lived it once I do not need to go back and live it again.' _Even after 16 years had passed, Amelie still hadn't happened to have a day which had been worse than that from her previous experience. She was glad.

Allan Daniels' had had a single vine like cut that ran along the length of his neck, clean, precise, and obviously done by one with experience. Alongside the fact that he was killed out of greed and jealousy, reminiscing about his passing made all who did so, feel sick. Well, most…

The Journal The Journal


	2. Chapter 2

The Journal The Journal

Chapter 2

The last days of his life weren't particularly interesting but to be honest, they didn't need to be, he'd had a lovely family, a good job and nice friends. He hadn't needed to live in a constant adventure to enjoy his life, small things made him happy. But when he found the journal-when he found the journal his life seemed to change. It was as if he was on stage and suddenly all eyes were upon him. Allan Daniels had never liked writing and he had never wanted to write anything but, when he acquired this book things changed, there had been a magnetic pull towards it, he felt as though the only thing he could do was buy it for himself, that if anyone else had it, all was lost. Of course, you may be thinking _'Isn't that overreacting just a bit, surely the pull couldn't have been that strong.' _But believe me when I say, it most definitely was, and there wasn't much Allan could do to stop it from taking over his life.

As he read, and reread, those pages again and again he couldn't help but think that they wouldn't make sense until he contributed to their wisdom, he knew he had to finish their story. The story in question wasn't really a story more like a group of happenings that are best kept together. They told of fortune, fame, hidden secrets and pieces of propaganda that contain more detail than no one has ever known of. This book was the key to life; it was the key all that was and would be. And Allan Daniels had had it.

When people became more interested in his book Mr Daniels became more curious about it, if that is even possible. He wondered why such a book could attract so much attention, but then he realised that the magnetic pull he still felt by it must be felt by others. They must feel the same as he did, which made this a dangerous game indeed. _'If I am willing to die for it,' _he had thought _'then what will others do?' _He'd soon found out. Many a person had followed him and pestered him no end when they had been stroked by the gentle aura that was the mystery of the Journal. They had not left his side until he had threatened them with the police, but even then- Even then he had felt them lurking not only in the shadows but in the recesses of his mind. He knew that how they felt though, reading those words had been one of the best moments of his life; he had never wanted them to end.

It was almost a week after he got the Journal that Allan Daniels encountered his first problem, a problem that went by the name of Frank Raeburn. It all started when he'd come to Mr Daniels' place of work and asked to see him, when Mr Raeburn had set eyes on Allan he'd had the slightest glint of satisfaction in his eye. As for Allan's feelings, well, he'd thought Frank was charming, smart and friendly, but that was what Frank had wanted him to think. In the opinion of Mr Frank Raeburn, Mr Daniels was just the kind of person who would be missed by his family, just the kind of person that was perfect for what he had planned.

The Journal The Journal


End file.
